Royalty Au
by Goldwolves
Summary: Kings and Queens, Titans and heroes. This is a story that revolves around each Titan Shifter being their own rulers of a certain territory where wars and the still struggling issue of the Titans roaming around with their only means of protection being the famous Survey Corps and a unknown secret.


**Author's Note: **Hello and this is the official first chapter of my Royalty Au from my tumblr. The link will be placed below and I do recommend reading through it to get a general idea of the plot line and why some of the characters act differently. I will be needing some people to help me when writing Bertholdt/Reiner parts because I although I love them I cannot write them for shit.

The story line is a mix of small stories divided by story arches and by characters. This one is Annie Arc: 1 P: 1 next I am still deciding to keep on doing Annie or do Ymir to give a bit of backstory. Every end of chapter will be closed with a Publicly Available message that I do recommend reading to get a better understanding of what is going on.

erenlalonde tumblr com post 71855872283 royal-au (Periods between Erenlalonde and tumblr and com, slash between rest of the spaces.) I do not own Attack on Titan and its characters but I do own my royalty Au so if you wish to write something extra please contact me first.

She examined from the castle window as she saw the horses draw in. Knights surrounding a short blonde kid shrouded in blue silks with thousands of fine jewels. She pushed back her long blonde bangs into her bun as she ran down the stairs into the throne room as the other maids shot her dirty looks. "Sir Bertholdt. They have arrived." She said as she took her leave before he stood up, the dark red velvet vest hitting the light as he called out orders. "Maids, check the rooms again. We are setting up a trade route and I want our guest to have the best stay." He said before sitting down, shaking the slightest as he waited for the room to be empty. "Annie, I want you to stay clear of them. The young Commander Armin Arlert is famous for his expert eye. He will pick out your origins and question you." He said as he squatted down to hug her, the obvious height difference between the two. "I'll be fine." She said as the door swung open as the blonde kid walked into the room the jewels on his cloak shining in the light. Reiner walking behind the group and walked next to Bertholdt and Annie as the foreign group bowed down to the three.

Annie backed back from them in her embarrassment as they stood back up. He cleared his throat as he saluted to the two figures of royalty. "I imagine she shall be my escort." He said as his big blue eyes stared at hers as she placed on her emotionless mask with her own icy blue eyes. "No sh-" Bertholdt started before being cut off "Yes I am. Come with me." She instantly turned around and waited for him to follow. She opened the door as she heard his footsteps follow her behind.

"I imagine you are here under your queen's orders, are you not?" She asked him as the door shut. He shook his head, "no sadly she passed a few months ago." He said as she paused in her tracks. "I'm sorry for bringing that up sir." She said as she felt her bangs start to fall from her bun. "You are here for the trading correct? Your country deals in jewels and glass. The most elegant of things for trade but most countries in the area or not cannot afford it. I also imagine with the Queen's passing no one wants to do trade at the moment." She mumbled as he looked as he turned her around to face him. "How do you know that?" He asked startled as he stared at her. "You're just a maid. How do you know so much about a foreign country's economy?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulders as he stared at her with a new found light in his eyes. "Pure crystal eyes, blonde hair, away from the country, first question was about the queen. Who exactly are you?" She pushed his hands off her. "Don't touch me first of all. Next, how badly do you need a queen at the moment?" She said swallowing her fear. "Dreadfully, why do you ask?" He said as she grabbed his arm and ran up to his room. He spewed out questions and confusion rose from the others.

She made it to his room and left him at the door. _Damn it Annie what the hell was I thinking? Goddamn it all you can't do this. Bertholdt will be heartbroken if I left him. But you have to do this, it's your father's fault and you were damned lucky you have royal blood. But now you have to suck it up and face the music. He probably won't believe me. _She scolded herself as she drew in a deep breath. She closed the door as she entered the room and sighed, pulling down the hairband that left the rest of her hair still in the bun fall. The signature blonde hair of Almazs falling down to her shoulders as she blushed. "Berholdt is going to kill me and you won't believe me if I just told you and there is no way to make this not seem so fucking awkward so turn around until I tell you not to." She tried to give the order as strictly as she could but it felt odd yelling at his soft wide blue eyes.

As she grabbed the rim of the black hoodie and pulled it off her muscular body Armin shook at the sound of the cloths being removed. His face turned a near perfect red as he grabbed one of the throw pillows to cover his embarrassment. "Ok you can turn around now Sir." She said as she sat down across of the bed and pushed her hair to the side as her bare back faced him. "I shan't Madame; it's very ungentle-manly." He said as he refused to ruin both his and her image as he shoved his face into the pillow and felt a hard slap on his head. "Turn around damn it or did you ignore what I said earlier?" She asked coldly as he turned around to view her back. His jaw fell as he stared at her back, the elaborate tattoos that all kin of royal blood are given to keep track if they ran away. It was two twisting columns that separated at the nape her neck which had a small crown on it with jewels of blue and purple. He traced her back as she twitched and slapped his hand back and grabbed her hoodie before she felt a tight squeeze behind her "Oh my god, Annie thank you for confirming my lead." She pushed him off and pulled on her hoodie. "What the hell are you talking about? And what did I say about touching me?" She said as she pushed him down on the bed. "You honestly didn't think that we would run across the continent to make a trade with a country we have little to no interest with correct? We came here because one of the maids ratted you out and we felt it was a strong lead and did anything possible to get you, along with getting a trade route seems like a fair trade." He explained as he pushed her off as he stared at her angry sky colored eyes.

She balled her hand into a fist before relaxing her shoulders and turned around. "You disgusting little bastard, but it's my duty or something or another to serve my country. But you are still required to make the trade route, tell Reiner and Bertholdt of my leave, and then we will be returning in the morning." She explained through gritting her teeth. She had no interest in being a royal; hell she would rather stay as a maid than be a queen but whatever. She left the room quickly as she had no more interest with the blond boy and ran down to the servant's quarter room where she had her bed and quickly stuffed her valuables in a duffle bag.

Armin brushed his blond hair back down as he grabbed out a travel log as he drew down the details of the royal tattoo she had and quickly described her down on the paper, 'aggressive, normally looks bored, same appearance of the queen'. He wrote and threw down the log and ran to the meeting.

Annie wore the most darken clothes she could find along with a cloak as she waited at the entrance for the meeting to end. She turned around as she saw Armin with the guards as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. "The trade was an agreement; you'll be in my carriage on the way back." He said quickly as he ran to the covered wagon that the commanding officer normally ride in. _'Bullshit I don't want to spend more time with you than I have to.' _She thought angrily as he got in and pulled her in with him quickly as they made their way out.

**Publicly Available Message: **Almaz is the furthest southern kingdom. It's considered the most peaceful kingdom and rarely gets involved with wars. It's also famous as the country of jewels and riches due to a massive diamond mine around its borders and it bought out every gem and diamond mine and it practically owns all the land. The members of royalty wear a mass amount of jewels and jewelry on their clothes and on them.


End file.
